This invention relates generally to dart carriers and more specifically to a mechanical dart carrier for holding and transporting darts and related accessories.
Dart throwing is a popular pastime and competitive leisure time sport among amateurs and professionals. Often a dart shooter may wish to carry extra flights and/or tips for replacement during play. Currently, foldable wallet-style carriers are available to house these extra tips and flights. However, this type of carrier presents several drawbacks. First, since flights are stored therein, either as a part of a dart assembly or separately, crush damage to these delicate, relatively flexible parts is possible. Further, the carrier is not impervious to liquid; hence, its contents are susceptible to fluid damage if the carrier is accidentally dropped in water, for example.
The above-mentioned invention offers a solution to these problems while additionally offering several features unique to dart carriers. The mechanical dart carrier of the present invention is preferably cylindrical in shape and includes a quiver member and a protective housing. The quiver member is designed to retain assembled darts and extra tips and flights. A plunger or piston serves to elevate a lifter upon which assembled darts rest. The piston elevates the lifter for access and retracts the lifter when the darts resting thereon are placed in storage position. A return rod is directly connected to the plunger. Downward longitudinal movement of the return rod, while the lifter is in the extended or in use position, returns the lifter to the stored position. The return rod may be of any length, but is preferably of a length to accommodate the length of the dart being stored. The dart carrier preferably includes a cap which, while in place over the quiver member, prevents the return rod and lifter from inadvertent elevation.
The dart carrier may also include other features such as recesses for extra coin storage and internal or external lighting. Further, the case housing and cap are preferably made from anodized aluminum or other durable material that may be additionally personalized by engraving or the like. The quiver member may be made from any corrosive resistant material such as stainless steel or a translucent material such as acrylic plastic.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dart carriers, the present invention provides a new carrier. The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved dart carrier and method, which does not have the disadvantages present in known devices.
More particularly, the present invention provides an enclosure or housing for assembled dart and a number of dart accessories including tips, flights and extra coins, by way of example. The housing may be of any suitable shape, although it is preferred that the housing be cylindrical and have a tubular bore. The items to be stored are retained in a quiver member residing in the tubular bore and extending outwardly from an end of the housing. The quiver member preferably includes specially configured, coextensive through-chambers and circumferentially spaced recesses and re-entrant bores. Assembled darts to be stored may be housed in the through-chambers and suspended on a longitudinally movable lifter located in the housing below the quiver. Additional items may be stored in stationary, circumferentially spaced recesses and re-entrant bores located in the quiver member.
The moveable lifter preferably includes a stem having at its lower end a radially extending lifter plate. The lifter plate is normally spaced below the stationary quiver member and below the items located in the coextensive through-chambers to be supported thereon. The lifter, while in the retracted position, is located a sufficient distance below the quiver member to allow the stored items resting on the lifter plate to be elevated above the top of the quiver member upon longitudinal upward travel of the lifter plate. This action allows access of the stored items when they are elevated by the lifter plate. The lifter plate and stem are captive in the housing. However, when fully elevated, the stem may rise above the upper periphery of the quiver member. A removable cap further protects the contents of the quiver member while not in use.
It is an object of this invention is to provide a dart and accessories carrier which supports and protects delicate dart components during transport.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a dart and accessories carrier with a longitudinally movable supporting lifter plate which allows darts to be enclosed during transport and elevated for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dart and accessories carrier that can be provided with illumination means.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.